


“For my part I know nothing with any certainty but the sight of the stars makes me dream.”

by ABroodyGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok…so maybe challenging a vampire to a race wasn’t the best idea Laura Hollis had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“For my part I know nothing with any certainty but the sight of the stars makes me dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Van Gogh's Diaries.

Ok…so maybe challenging a vampire to a race wasn’t the best idea Laura Hollis had ever had.

For one thing this musty, ancient and just plain creepy house was a maze. The other thing was that Laura wasn’t the most well-co-ordinated person to exist and by the time she had even found the Solarium she had managed to put a hole in her tights when she slipped up on one of the endless flights of stairs and knock over a rather rusty suit of armour. By the time she had arrived on the fifth floor she could feel her lungs burning with the effort and sweat trickling down her neck.Not the best look for a romantic rendezvous.

None-the-less the Solarium was…there was no other word for it- beautiful. The entire room was made out of glass. There were no electric lights, the pale sharpness of moonlight gave the place an ethereal glow and the perfectly clear sky was dotted with so many stars it took Laura’s breath away.

“You took your time.“

Four months ago Laura would have jumped out of her skin but by now she was used to how Carmilla could approach her silently, her warm breath brushing over her ear. “Well…I might have done better if I actually knew where this place was”

Carmilla chuckled her fingers trailing down Laura’s arm “That was your fault cutie. In your eagerness to beat me here, you forgot to ask for directions”. Laura rolled her eyes and turned to face Carmilla just knowing she would be smirking all over her frustratingly gorgeous face.

“I thought you were going to show me the stars?”

Sometime later, they were lying in the centre of the vacuous room while Carmilla, with enthusiasm that Laura rarely saw, pointed to each constellation in turn and told the legend behind each one. “See those six bright stars right next to each other? There is a seventh but we’d need a telescope to see It.…those are the seven sisters. They were so beautiful that Orion the hunter pursued them all over the earth. Zeus took pity on them and turned them into doves and they went to hide in the sky.” Laura sighed and pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s jaw, her fingers tracing the soft brown curls at the back of her neck.

“That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Psh, it’s not true you know…If only it were that easy to escape how fucking shitty life can be sometimes.” Laura could see the stars reflected in Carmilla’s eyes. How could someone so…full of light be hidden under the ground. Trapped in the dark. Laura would wake to Carmilla sobbing in her sleep sometimes, pleading and clinging to Laura in the middle of the night. Laura always felt so helpless, Carmilla’s tears soaking into her t-shirt. Her own heart breaking at the pain in Carmilla’s voice. This woman who was so strong, so _beautiful_ , reduced to a sobbing wreck.

But those nights seemed so far away when she could be alone with Carmilla like this. Lost in each other…until LaFontaine would promptly forgot how to knock before entering a room or some new supernatural creature would arrive out of the blue to terrorize the campus. A few times it had been on the verge of…well let’s just say LaF wasn’t able to look Laura in the face without dropping something or turning bright red for about a week. 

She wished she and Carmilla could just…run. Leave everyone behind. Leave that monstrosity under the ground where it belonged, leave behind the terror in Perry’s face, leave behind the smell of blood and leave this God forsaken place to ruin itself. But…she wasn’t going to do that again. For one thing she had nearly gotten them all eaten last time they ran and secondly…it wasn’t what they had fought for. It wasn’t who Laura was. It wasn’t what Carmilla had become.

“Everything all right cupcake?”

Carmilla stroked her finger across what Laura knew were frown lines just above her nose. “Yeah…everything’s perfect actually.” Carmilla pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth then sat up to pour them more champagne. “You know it’s said, Dom Pérignon, the monk who created Champagne, said “Come quickly I am tasting stars!” when he tried it for the first time” Laura took a sip the bubbles tickling her nose as she swallowed. “Hmm…I mean it’s good…but not that good”

Laura watched as Carmilla raised an eyebrow “Oh really…well maybe you’ve just been drinking it the wrong way…” and before Laura could say anything Carmilla had taken a sip of champagne then pulled her in for a deep and languid kiss. Laura felt heat blossom in the pit of her stomach and shoot up to her face. The fizzing liquid spilled into her mouth as Carmilla slid her tongue along her teeth and made Laura feel like she was tasting diamonds. Carmilla sucked on her lower lip, her hands pulling Laura closer until she found herself straddling Carmilla’s lap, her fingers clutching at Carmilla’s shoulders.Laura pulled away their foreheads resting together both chests heaving.

Carmilla’s eyes were so dark they were almost black.

“Please tell me you locked the door cupcake…I won’t be held responsible for what I will do if any of those idiots we call friends bursts in here like a harbinger of doom”.

Laura nodded, giggling into another kiss, this one more teeth than anything else, the passion between them escalating at an alarming rate. Without realising Laura was pressing against Carmilla’s thigh the ache between her legs intensifying with every passing second. Carmilla pulled away again to press kisses against Laura’s neck pausing to graze her teeth over the smaller girls pulse point. The moan that came out of Laura’s was so filthy that Carmilla’s breathing hitched, her fingers scrabbling for the hem of that ridiculous dress and helped Laura take it off. Before it was even on the floor her mouth was on the tops of Laura’s breasts littering them with soft kisses as Laura slid her fingers into Carmilla’s hair whimpering when Carmilla sucked a hard nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

“Fuck…please…I need…” Carmilla pulled away and looked up “What do you need Laura?” She kissed up her jaw and traced her ear lobe with her tongue “Tell me what you need sweetness.” Laura sobbed as she ground down harder onto Carmilla’s thigh.

“Touch me.”

A slow smirk spread across Carmilla’s face. “Hm…I am touching you darling….where do you want me to touch you?” She slid her hands up Laura’s side and cupped her breasts “Here? Or maybe here?” she drawled as she traced nails up Laura’s thigh.

“Oh my God, _please_ ”

“Well since you asked so nicely…..” Laura choked on the moan that escaped her as Carmilla pressed her fingers between her legs. If that was how it felt even over her tights and panties…as if reading her mind Carmilla started to tug them down both of them giggling as the tights ripped even more. “If I had known this were happening I might have chosen better clothes…”

There it was…that smile that made Laura feel as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered to Carmilla. (She pushed away the thought that actually that was probably true.)She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra and then…there she was sitting naked on a fully clothed Carmilla. She pushed her hair out of her face and froze when she caught the look on Carmilla’s face. “

What?” She squirmed a little uncomfortably. It felt as though Carmilla was trying to stare right into her soul. “You…you really don’t know do you?” Carmilla pulled her jumper off and pressed against Laura kissing her breathless all over again. “You are _so_ beautiful, Laura…so, so beautiful.” Even with their eyes locked on each other Laura whimpered then groaned as she felt Carmilla’s fingers tease over her. Carmilla’s fingers felt like they were setting her on fire, her hips twitching as two fingers circled against her clit. Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura’s ear whispering things that should _definitely_ be illegal.

“You should see yourself Laura…you’re dripping wet and it’s all for me.” Her fingers slid from her clit and teased her entrance,Laura's hips jerking helplessly.

“Can I…?” Laura couldn’t do much more than nod and then sob with pleasure as one finger then another slid inside her. “Oh… _fuck_ ” The fingers inside her curled and the stars were everywhere, exploding behind her eyelids.

“That’s the plan gorgeous….I’m going to make you come so hard they can hear you downstairs”.

Then Carmilla started to move. Laura threw her head back, hips grinding down as Carmilla pressed up and…oh god grabs Laura’s free hand and presses it to her own clit. “Touch yourself for me sweetness,” Carmilla husked into her ear “I want you to come all over my fingers.

A few seconds later Laura came gloriously hard, a broken cry of Carmilla’s name escaping her mouth, her body caught in a rictus of pleasure. Carmilla brought her down slowly, kissing her half open mouth until Laura could kiss her back, whimpering as she felt Carmilla’s fingers slide out of her. She watched with lidded eyes as Carmilla brought them to her lips but she caught hold of her wrist and brought them to her own mouth, sucking them clean and watching Carmilla’s mouth drop open.

“You are wearing far too many clothes Carmilla Karnstein…”

Carmilla didn’t do anything but nod and unclasp her own bra. Laura admitted to herself there was something intensely satisfying in making a three hundred year old vampire (with more notches in the bedpost than she would care to think of) entirely speechless. Laura slid down Carmilla’s body trying make herself look more confident than she actually was and pressed kisses to the underside of Carmilla’s breasts. Carmilla gasped and whimpered, hips pressing up. She looked so needy that it was driving Laura up the wall and the strangled groan that escaped her lips when Laura sucked and softly bit her left nipple sent another flash of heat through her.

“ _Laura_ …fuck…just… _fuck… please_ …” For someone who technically didn’t need to breathe Carmilla was definitely panting a lot. Laura was busy sucking red marks onto Carmilla’s hip bones when she reached down and started to pull her pants off, hands frantic and desperate. Laura helped her slide them down her legs and Carmilla’s black lace panties followed suite. And lo and behold a very naked, very desperate and very wet Carmilla Karnstein was laid out before Laura Hollis. Laura lifted one of Carmilla’s legs onto her shoulder, pressing her lips softly to the bony knee and kissing her way up Carmilla’s thigh.

The smell of her was intoxicating, and when Laura kissed the sensitive skin of Carmilla’s inner thigh the pathetic noise that came from the back of Carmilla’s throat almost made Laura giggle. Until now, Laura hadn’t felt all that nervous but suddenly confronted with making Carmilla feel like Carmilla had made her feel almost five minutes ago was incredibly daunting. “Girl up Hollis!” she thought to herself before pressing a tentative, open mouthed kiss to Carmilla’s clit. “Laura! _Oh God_ …please…just… _nngh_!”

Laura had swept her tongue through Carmilla’s folds before closing her lips around her clit and sucking, moaning at just how fucking good she tasted. Before she knew it Carmilla’s fingers were in her hair, pressing Laura’s mouth between her legs, head thrown back and her other arm flung out beside her clinging onto nothing. Laura pressed Carmilla’s hips down as they bucked up (if Laura hadn’t been prepared a broken nose would have been entirely plausible) in an attempt to keep her still. She pulled away for a second, chin and lips shining with Carmilla’s wetness.

“Can I…can I uh…you know…inside?” Carmilla nodded furiously pushing Laura’s head back down her groan echoing round the room as Laura slipped two fingers inside her. “ _There_ …right there…” Laura moved her fingers tentatively at first but at Carmilla’s cries for more, faster and so close Laura found her arm aching with the effort of fucking her girlfriend.

It was incredible.

She could feel Carmilla tightening around her fingers, her hips bucking into her mouth, the desperate cries becoming higher pitched and broken and with one final brutal suck on Carmilla’s clit, Laura heard her name all but screamed to the stars above them.

Sometime later, when they were still laying naked under a blanket, Laura looked up the heavens and thought about how many times Carmilla had looked at the stars…but this was the first time she had done it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is lame.


End file.
